


Singing the night away [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel fan art [48]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Campfires, Camping, Fanart, Gen, Happy Steve Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and the Howling Commandos take some time to forget about the war just for a night





	Singing the night away [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["Karaoke"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what came to mind with karaoke... The Howling Commandos and Steve having sing-alongs...


End file.
